Dr. Nefarious Tropy
Tri. Nefarious Tropy [tai ihan lyhyellä nimellä, N. Tropy] on ajan ja avaruuden mestari ja myöskin Time Twister-aikakoneen rakentaja. N. Tropy pitää yleensä itseään parempana kuin Cortex ja hinkuukin kovasti päästä tiimin johtoon. Tuo onkin vastaus siihen, miksi Cortex ja N. Tropy riitelevät koko ajan. N. Tropyn arvellaan olevan kotoisin Englannista moni myös arvelee, että hän on 1800-luvulta, josta voimme saada selville vihdoinkin sen, että hän juo teetä hyvin mielellään. Eikä hän tietenkään unohda omia lausahduksiaan, joissa on sana "aika". Hän sattuu myöskin olemaan N. Trancen toveri. Luonne Nimestä jo heti päätellen = pahansuopa, N. Tropy on erittäin ilkeä ja paha. Hän on myöskin omahyväinen ja pitää itseään parempana. Hänellä kuitenkin on vahva taipumus väsyä taistelun jälkeen, koska hänen aikansa kuluu liikaa. Tämän seurauksena Crash pystyy aina voittamaan hänet. Ulkonäkö N. Tropyn yksi parhaimmista tuntomerkeistä on hänen taivaansininen ihonvärinsä hän sai liiasta kylmästä aikamatkailusta ja hänen armoristaan, jonka keskellä on suuri kello. Hän myöskin yleensä kantaa omaa sauvaansa, jolla hän saa aikaan energiaobjekteja esim. aitaobjekteja, jotka lentää ilmassa hetken aikaa ja myös energiapalloja, jotka myös lentävät ilmassa. Hänen sauvallaan pystyy kirjaimellisesti "tuhoamaan" minkä tahansa esineen tai asian. Hänellä myös on hattu, jonka keskellä on pieni kello ja hatun päässä on pieni sauvanpää. N. Tropylla on kaksi pientä, aasialaismaista partaa hänen leuassaan Charles Zembillas suunnitteli hänelle haarautuvan goateen, mutta hän muutti sen. N. Tropylla sattuu myöskin olemaan huomattavan pitkät kulmakarvat pois hänen naamastaan, älkää yrittäkö ajatella realistisesti, yäk. N. Tropy kuitenkin on pukeutunut laboratorio-takkiin näkyy hieman ainoastaan, valkoisiin housuihin ja punaisiin saappaisiin. Hän myös käyttää punaisia hanskoja mustat hanskat. Esiintymiset Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped '"My time is up. But yours soon will be too!" '- N. Tropy, Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped N. Tropy esiintyi ensimmäisen kerran pelissä Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Kyseisessä pelissä hän oli rakentanut Time Twisterin sitä varten, että Cortexin joukot pystyisivät matkaamaan ajassa taaksepäin hakemaan kaikki 25 kristallia alkuperäisiltä paikoiltaan. N. Tropy oli pelissä kolmas vihollinen. Hänen Warp Roominsa oli aasialais-tyylinen. Crash Team Racing '"You think, you're fast, eh?" '- N. Tropy, Crash Team Racing N. Tropy on yksi hahmoista CTR-pelissä. Hänet saa pelattavaksi voittamalla hänen kaikki time trial-haamut. Hänet saa myös koodilla tämä koodi, kun olet päävalikossa: L1, R1, v, <, >, ^, v, >, >. Epiloguen mukaan hän ryhtyi rallien jälkeen korjailemaan aikakonettaan. Hänet nähtiin viimeksi menevän aikaportaalin sisälle matkatessaan muinaiseen sademetsään. Ikävä kyllä, ruoste ei ole mikään hieno asia hänen kannalta... Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex '' '"There must be something, we can come up to..." '- N. Tropy, Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex N. Tropy kutsutaan tohtorien keskusteluun mukaan, kun heidän tyrannimainen johtajansa nuhtelee heitä jälleen, kun he kaikki ovat epäonnistuneet Crashin tuhoamisessa. N. Tropy kysyy Cortexilta hänen työnsä edistymistä. Cortex ei sano mitään, mutta N. Gin onnistuu paljastamaan työn edistymisen. N. Tropy nähdään ainoastaan introssa ja joissakin kentissä esteenä. "The Smokey and The Bandicoot"-kentässä hän ajaa punaista autoa ja hän onkin ensimmäisellä sijalla, paitsi jos olet ohittanut hänet. ''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced N. Tropy esiintyy pelin päävihollisena. Hän näkee tulevaisuuteensa, jossa hän näkee itsensä hävinneenä. Hän keksii suunnitelman ja hän päättää kutsua vanhan ystävänsä N. Trancen apuun. Kuitenkin kaikki menee pieleen lopulta ja N. Tropyn tulevaisuus onkin se sama, minkä hän näki. Crash pakotti hänet ryhmäkuvaan. Crash Nitro Kart N. Tropy on jälleen yksi hahmoista tässä pelissä. Hänet saa pelattavaksi voittamalla kaikki hänen time trial-haamunsa. Koodia ei ole se harmittaa erityisen paljon. Crash Twinsanity '"The rats are leaving the sinking ship..." '- N. Tropy, Crash Twinsanity N. Tropy esiintyy "viimeisen" kerran Crash Twinsanity-pelissä. Hänet tavoittaa ensin High Seas Hi-Jinks-kentän lopussa jäälautalta, jolle Crash sattuu lentämään TNT-räjähdyksen jälkeen. N. Tropy yhdessä N. Brion kanssa kysyy Crashilta aarteen olinpaikkaa. Crash pysyy hiljaisena ja N. Tropy suuttuu. Ja niin syntyy taistelu. Myöhemmin pelin lopussa Crashin ja Cortexin päästessä Evil Twins'n aarreluolaan, N. Tropy joukkoineen on siellä varastamassa aarretta. Kuitenkin cameon tekevä Spyro polttaa heidät. Crash Boom Bang N. Tropy tekee pienen cameon Silhouette Quiz-kentässä. Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Yksi cupeista on nimetty hänen mukaan, vaikka hän ei esiinny pelissä. Trivia *N. Tropyn nimi tarkoittaa oikeastaan englanniksi "entropy" eli suomeksi entropiaa, joka fysiikassa kuvaa kaaosta ja aikaa. Entropia kuvaa myös kemiassa "järjestyksen muuttumista epäjärjestykseksi", kun tutkitaan eri aineiden ja seoksien entropiaa. *N. Tropyn ulkonäkö on muuttunut huomattavasti ajan kuluessa. *Michael Ensign on ollut hänen ääninäyttelijänsä kaikissa Crash-peleissä, paitsi Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex-pelissä, jolloin häntä ääninäytteli Corey Burton, joka ääninäytteli myös N. Giniä samassa pelissä. *Jostain kumman syystä Suomessa jotkut kutsuvat häntä "kellosedäksi". **Ja minä kutsuin häntä ennen "Kellojen kuninkaaksi". *N. Tropylla on pehmeä brittiaksentti, joka korostuu hänen äänestään Warpedissa aika hyvin. *CTR-pelissä N. Tropy ajaa vaaleansinistä autoa. *Jos katsoo tarkkaan Warped-pelissä hänen armorin kelloa, hatun kelloa sekä rannearmorin kelloa, ne kaikki osoittavat samaa aikaa 10:10 eli kymmentä yli kymmenen. * N. Tropy muistuttaa kovasti Teen Titans-sarjan, Warp-nimistä pahista. Molemmat ovat aikamatkaajia, pahiksia ja molemmilla on parta. N. Tropy muistuttaa ihonvärinsä takia myös henkeä Aladdinista. * N. Tropyn suunnittelu-vaiheessa, hänellä oli Fu Manchu-parta yhdessä vaiheessa. Galleria NTropy4a.jpg|Voit löytää alkuperäisen kuvan tästä linkistä.|link=http://zembillas.blogspot.fi/2013/05/crash-bandicoot-origin-of-n-tropy-part-2.html 185px-N Tropy.jpg|N. Tropy Twinsanity-pelistä PhpveVXNS c2AM.jpg|N. Tropy CB3-pelistä Category:Pahikset Category:Hahmot